Comfort Food
by crocoala
Summary: CRACK FIC! Don't say I didn't warn you! When Sakura has a string of bad days, who will break her funk? Why Chouji of course! Chouji/Sakura Will contain lemons.


AN: Hi guys! In case you didn't read the summary, this is a Sakura/Chouji fic. Complete and utter crack I will admit. Hey, if I don't write it, who will. This will contain lemons so fair warning. As always, comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is more than welcome. Well then, ON WITH THE CRACK!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within the show. If I did I would not be selling insurance.

**Comfort Food**

**Chapter 1: Thursday**

Thursdays. Effing Thursdays. What is it about Thursdays that makes shinobi loose half of their mental capabilities? Since when can genin do forbidden techniques? (Certain members of the aforementioned group excluded) And jounin whine about nicks and scrapes? Really? Just.. really? There were few days that Haruno Sakura regretted her career choice, but Thursdays ranked really high on that list. Today was no exception. Not to mention that the help was not quite that. Honestly, who gives ice cream to a diabetic? Read the chart people!

_Oooh ice cream! That sounds really amazing. A giant tub of rock road with sprinkles and fudge._

Sakura was more than happy to toss her soiled smock into the wash basket in the nurses locker room when her shift was over. It was time for that ice cream and the comfy sweats. Hopefully, Ino would be out with the new flavor of the week. Sakura didn't think she could handle her loud and at times obnoxious roommate. All she wanted was ice cream, sweats and maybe a good movie. Yeah, that sounded good. After a bath. A nice hot bath.

The six block walk seemed miles longer than usual and the sight of her apartment building was never quite so beautiful. Yeah the daisies droop and the front door sticks, but it could be worse. The complex Kaka-sensei lives in smells like the ANBU locker room. Eew. Just two flights of stairs and to the last apartment on the left.

Not more than five steps away from the front door, Ino's maniacal laughter can be heard in the hallway. Well, that sucks. Wait, that's a guy laughing with her. So much for a quiet night.

_Just turn the key, Sakura, you can do it. The day is over get that hot bath, and if nothing else just crawl into bed and forget the rest of the day. Screw Ino. Screw the hospital. Screw Thursdays. Screw...._

"Oh hi, Sak! How was you day?" asked Ino who was wrapped and I mean literally wrapped around what's his name? Hiroshi? Bombashi? Something like that.

"Just like every other Thursday. Ms. Mizumi was looking for you today. Another 'phantom' pain. Kami, that woman drives me crazy." Sakura replied as she set her keys on the hook on the wall. She walked the short distance to the kitchen and took a look in the freezer for the tub of ice cream that was calling to her. Huh, it's not there. Sakura poked her head around the corner back into the living room. "Hey Ino, where'd the ice cream go?"

"Um, Masayoshi and I finished it off yesterday."

Well, shit. So much for that idea. At least we know the boy toy's name now. Guess its time for that bath. They couldn't have used all the hot water.

Sakura grabbed a pair of ragged cut off sweats and a baggy tee shirt from her dresser and walked off to her bathroom. The one great thing about the apartment was that Sakura had her own bathroom to herself. No overly girly products in her shower. Sakura turned on the taps to get the water to the perfect temperature. Sakura was more than happy to peel her clothes off and comb through her hair with her fingers while waiting for the water to warm up. The feel of the hot water pounding into sore muscles was the most amazing thing she had felt in a great long while. After getting clean, Sakura was more than content to just stand under the hot spray for several more minutes. The water slowly became more cool signaling the end of her shower. Sakura dried off and quickly got dressed. As she brushed her hair, she walked out into her room.

Sakura walked back towards the kitchen. To judge by the voices coming from Ino's room, she and whatever his name is decided to take it to a more private location. Sakura grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. Leaning against the counter, she took a long drink from her glass letting the peace of the apartment calm her senses.

It wasn't like Sakura didn't love her job, she did. She adored it. It was her true passion. I mean, who wouldn't? To be able to count up at the end of the day how many lives, LIVES had been saved by her own hands. So many could take lives in a heartbeat, but giving life, that is a special skill all on its own. There is power to be had in the mending not just breaking. In all of her twenty years, Sakura had never felt more fulfilled in her position within the village. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, except maybe for being off on Thursday. Yeah, that would be fabulous.

Putting her glass in the sink, Sakura went into the living room to look for a movie for the night. Sakura was disappointed to realize yet again that all she and Ino owned was pretty much chick flicks. Well, crud. Heaving a heavy sigh, Sakura walked back to her bedroom and grabbed a set of clothes that wouldn't earn her funny looks. As she was pulling her shirt over her head, she heard a noise and stopped moving. Another long drawn out moan was heard.

_OH GOD! Ino's getting some. Now I'm definitely leaving._

Sakura quickly walked out of her room and grabbed her keys off the hook and opened the front door. She quickly flew down the stairs and out of the building. Good lord, what about common courtesy? Doesn't what's his nuts have his own place? Or at least his own roommates to torment? I mean, Sakura's not a prude... wait, yes she is... but that's...whatever. You just don't do that to someone. Especially to someone who's too busy to even look at the other sex. That's just not cool. It might be time to hook up with Kiba again. Heh, he doesn't just look like an animal.

Sakura made her way down the street and towards Ichiraku.

_If nothing else, I can hang out with Naruto while I wait for Ino to get done. Speaking of, I can hear him already._

Sure enough Naruto was arguing with someone within the stand. Sakura stepped into the stand and sat on the stool next to Naruto.

"I'm tellin' ya teme, ya should a seen Dog Boy's face! He totally freaked! Who'd a thought that Hinata would 'ave smacked her. Priceless, man. Priceless," exclaimed Naruto while he brandished his chopsticks in the air for dramatic effect.

"Well, that's what happens when someone trespasses on personal property. Women are scary. Just scary. Oh, hi Sakura. Explain to brilliance here what happens when some chick hits on another chicks guy," said the last Uchiha as he looked over Naruto at his other team mate.

Sakura placed her order and sat up more straight and took a deep breath. "Well. You see Naruto, when a woman loves a man, she.... nevermind, you'll figure it out one day."

"So Sakura, what brings you out of your apartment? On a Thursday no less," asked Sasuke.

"Ino and her latest guy are busy with some alone time and, well, that's just awkward. So, yeah.. night on the town."

"Man, you're to nice ta her. I'da kicked 'em both out," said Naruto

"Well, that's the difference between you and me. Besides, those of us that have not seen her ass would like it to remain so." said Sakura as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"I'll agree to that," mumbled Sasuke with a shiver.


End file.
